völlig allein
by Sensei-San
Summary: Asagi ist in seinem Zimmer auf dem Shiff tataras allein. Plötzlich klopt Tatara an. Asagi soll essen kommen, was er aber nicht macht. Daraufhin kommt tatara mit dem Essen zu ihm. Beide unterhalten sich über das allein sein.


Wie es wohl ist allein zu sein. Sicher fragen sich das viele Menschen, aber nur wenige wissen wie es ist. Sie haben weder Familie noch Freunde. Keiner mag sie. Sie sind ihr ganzes Leben über allein.

Einige Menschen leben mit dieser Tatsache und werden anderen Menschen gegenüber feindselig. Andere wiederum sind immer deprimiert und sehen in ihrem Leben keinen Sinn. Egal wie unterschiedlich diese Menschen auch immer sind, sie haben doch eines gemeinsam: sie wissen wie es ist allein auf der Welt zu sein.

Asagi gehört zu diesen Menschen. Er ist einer derer, die feindselig werden und den Menschen, die versuchen ihm näher zu kommen, austrickst und für seine Pläne und Machenschaften benutzt.

Er lebte mal im Palast des blauen Königs Obwohl er selbst der blaue König war, spielte ein anderer seine Rolle. So kam es, das er unbehelligt auf das Schiff von den Rebellen kam und Tatara näher ist als so manch anderer.

Tatara versucht immer ihn zu ändern. Ihn zu einem freundlichen Menschen oder dergleichen zu machen. Aber Asagi lässt das nicht zu. Warum auch? So wie er ist, war es immer gut. Freunde oder solche albernen Dinge braucht er nicht. Er ist stark. Stark genug solche Dinge wie Freundschaft oder Liebe nicht zu benötigen.

Es klopfte an seiner Zimmertür. Allerdings bat Asagi die Person nicht herein. Dennoch öffnete sich die Tür. Es war schon Gang und Gebe, dass die Leute einfach die Tür öffnen, denn Asagi hat noch nie jemanden hinein gebeten.

In der Tür stand sie. Sie, die sich als Junge verkleidet hat. Mittlerweile wussten es alle. Aber Er, Asagi wusste es schon lange vorher. Und er wusste auch, dass sie, Tatara, und Shuri, der rote König, sich liebten und nichts von der Identität des jeweils anderen wussten. Das war gut. Es bot ihm ein herrliches Spiel, die beiden zappeln zu lassen.

"Das Essen ist fertig. Bitte komm zu Tisch."

Asagi allerdings antwortete nur indem er seinen Kopf zur Seite wandte, was sagte "Ich komme nicht zu Tisch."

Tatara seufzte und schloss die Tür von außen. "Endlich Ruhe. "

Aber diese Ruhe hielt nicht lange an. Wieder öffnete sich die Tür und Tatara trat hinein. In ihren Händen war das Essen. Schon wieder tat sie es. Schon wieder brachte sie ihm das Essen ins Zimmer. Es war schon fast eine Tradition.

Sie stellte das Essen auf den Tisch und Asagi erhob sich von seinem Bett. Sein Weg führte ihn zum Tisch. Dort setzte er sich hin und begann zu essen.

Nicht lange dauerte es und der Teller war leer. Auch wenn Asagi es nicht zugab. Das Essen schmeckte immer hervorragend. Er hatte sic sehr verändert. Seine Haut war nicht mehr so blass und er aß auch mehr als im Palast.

"Was willst du hier?" fragte der Blonde eiskalt.

"Ich bin hier um die Gesellschaft zu leisten."

"Ich brauche keine Gesellschaft. Ich bin lieber allein."

"Das glaube ich nicht. Kein Mensch ist gern allein."

"Ich schon."

"Lügner."

Bei diesen Albernheiten konnte Asagi nur seufzen. Manchmal kann Tatara schon ziemlich kindisch sein. Sehr kindisch sogar.

"Ich lüge nicht. Ich bin gern allein. Ich war schon mein ganzes Leben allein. Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt."

"Es muss doch einsam sein immer nur allein zu sein."

"Du solltest es doch wissen, Tatara."

"Warum? Ich weiß nicht was du mir damit sagen willst."

"Du bist doch auch schon immer allein gewesen. Du bist doch ein Mädchen. Du hast dich als Junge verkleidet. Warum wohl? Natürlich um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Du gehörst zu en Menschen, die alleine sind und das nicht ertragen."

"Darum habe ich mich nicht verkleidet. Mein Bruder ist war das Schicksalskind und als er starb wollte ich, dass alle Dorfbewohner aus dem brennenden Dorf herauskommen und habe mich deshalb als mein Bruder verkleidet. Aber jetzt wissen alle, das ich ein Mädchen bin und trotzdem folgen sie mir."

"Wenn du das glaubst. Ich jedenfalls glaube es nicht. Du willst doch nur Aufmerksamkeit. Wenn dein Bruder das Schicksalskind war, wurdest du vernachlässigt und wolltest immer Aufmerksamkeit. Aber du warst immer allein. Niemand hat sich für dich interessiert. Nur darum hast du dich als dein Bruder verkleidet."

Tatara lächelte sanftmütig und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das stimmt nicht." sagte sie. "Ich war niemals allein. Ich dachte das zwar immer aber so war es nicht. Ich habe immer Nagi und Kaku-ji bei mir gehabt. Und jetzt auch noch alle anderen. Kann sein, dass ich eine Weile allein war, aber dadurch weiß ich auch, dass es nicht schön ist so allein zu sein."

"Ach wirklich? Und woher?"

"Ich habe mir immer eingeredet, dass ich das auch allein schaffe. Ich dachte, ich brauchte keine Belobigungen, aber das ist nicht wahr. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl, wenn man nicht beachtet wird. Allein sein ist manchmal wirklich schön, aber für eine längere Zeit ist das eine Qual."

Asagi wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie konnte er das verstehen. Sarasa sah seinen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck und lächelte ihm sanft entgegen.

"Auch wenn du sagst, du willst allein sein, sagt dein Herz etwas anderes. Es will nicht allein sein. Es will, es braucht die Menschen um es herum. Nur so sieht man, dass man wirklich lebt." erklärte das Schicksalskind.

Tatara ging zu Asagi und nahm ihn in den Arm. Ein wärmendes Gefühl. Asagi spürte wie sein ganzer Körper anfing sich aufzuheizen. So etwas war noch nie in seinem leben passiert. Egal wie oft er bei der weißen Königin, Ginko, war, noch nie hatte er ein Gefühl, das diesem auch nur im entferntesten ähnelte.

"Vielleicht ist es doch nicht schön allein zu sein. Vielleicht sehnt sich jede Seele nach nähe und die Menschen, die meinen das nicht zu brauchen, brauchen es am meisten. Sie sehen sich mehr als alle anderen danach. Jeder, der das nicht einsieht, wird sein Leben lang unglücklich sein und nie wirklich leben." dachte sich Asagi während Tatara die Umarmung löste.

Vielleicht sollte er doch öfters mit den andern essen. So ist er auch näher am Ort des Geschehens und erfährt Dinge, die ihm eines Tages nützlich sein könnten.

Auf jeden Fall hat diese eine Umarmung ihm die Augen geöffnet. Niemand will wirklich allein sein, egal ob sie es sagen oder nicht. Der Mensch sehnt sich nach Nähe. Jeder Mensch.

**Ende**


End file.
